


To Dominate

by puta_bruta



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), Cousin Incest, Happy AU, Infinity War never happened here, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mentioned Deadpanther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: T'Challa only likes men stronger than him that can dominate him but he isn't easy. Anyone that can defeat him in a duel is allowed to penetrate him. If they don't, then there's always next time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little project. Also, the borders of Wakanda are open in here. And just some spoilers before some of y'all get too excited, Bucky doesn't get to fuck T'Challa. Sorry :/ But Erik will lol
> 
> Inspired by West_Way's post on tumblr :D

There was an unofficial rule that any man was allowed to fuck King T'Challa as many times as he liked. Most foreigners were surprised when they heard this (if they were to visit), but then they weren't once they heard the second part of the rule: only a man strong enough to dominate over the king's strength and willfulness was allowed to get between those famously juicy cheeks of his. It wasn't very shocking after they heard that since Wakanda was a warrior's country and her ruler was the finest one in the land. Many men had tried to prove that wasn't true but they usually failed within a few minutes.

 

1\. Bucky

 

Bucky was an excellent fighter and had an admirable physique. The former assassin was definitely no push-over. When he heard of this unwritten rule about having the right to enter the king if he was man enough, he decided to give it a go. His excuse was, of course, that he wanted to test the new vibranium arm out but really he had seen T'Challa's ass and anyone who wasn't blind could agree that it was a mighty fine one.

One day when T'Challa visited him to see how he was holding up, Bucky decided to use that instant to tell him of his intentions. “So...anyone can challenge you, right?” he asked.

“That is correct.” T'Challa said. He held his hands on his back.

“Including foreigners?”

“Yes.”

“In that case,” Bucky strolled closer, “I challenge you.”

T'Challa gave him a calm smile but his eyes glinted and revealed his competitive nature. “I accept your challenge. I will be waiting for you this afternoon at the Warrior's Falls.”

And so later that day, Bucky arrived shirtless with no other weapons besides his hands. Unlike the challenge for the throne, no weapons were allowed in this fight. It wouldn't make sense to want to maim the person who you wished to sleep with, after all.

“Whoever stays on the ground for ten seconds is the loser.” T'Challa said.

“All right.” Bucky said. _Seems easy enough_ , he thought.

“Ready?” Okoye said. Since it wasn't an official fight, Zuri didn't have to witness the sexual tension-filled spar. Unfortunately, that meant Okoye had to stand in.

Bucky took his stance and lifted his fists. T'Challa did the same.

“Begin!” Okoye shouted and moved out of the way so the duel could begin.

***

The fight had proceeded longer than expected. T'Challa had to admit that Bucky did pretty well in a fight. He came quite close and managed to hold the king down for seven seconds but just as he was getting to eight, T'Challa managed to writhe out of his grasp and hit the back of his head quite hard. The blow was heavy enough to disorient Bucky and allowed T'Challa to hold him down for the whole ten seconds. T'Challa chose to straddle his waist and hold his wrists down with his plush ass ghosting over his groin. But unfortunately that was the farthest Bucky was ever going to get with him since he had lost.

“Thank you for your interest in bedding me, James.” T'Challa said as he got up. “If you wish, you may try again tomorrow. M'Baku tries at least once a week.”

“And he's never won?” Bucky asked from where he lied.

“Not yet but he's getting closer.” T'Challa offered his hand to him.

Bucky took it and hauled himself up with the king's help. “He must really want to have sex with you.”

T'Challa shrugged. “I admire his persistence and though I do find him physically appealing,” As he said this his mind strayed to the Jabari leader's bulging muscles, “I'm not interested in a man who isn't strong enough for me. I want someone who can make me submit and make me lose control when the weight of my kingdom is too heavy for me.”

“You must not get laid often then.” Bucky deadpanned.

T'Challa laughed. “Wade tries to visit me as often as he can.”

Bucky's eyes bulged. “Wait, what? You mean Wade _Wilson_? _Deadpool_?”

“That is correct.” T'Challa said. His cheeks went warm as he remembered the last time the mercenary visited. Wade had made a right mess of him with his tongue and fingers. “He is quite the expert lover.”

Bucky was annoyed Wade Wilson of all fucking people screwed the respected king of Wakanda. “In that case," He stood close, "you better believe I'm coming back for you, baby.” he said to T'Challa. He didn't get too close since Okoye was glaring daggers, though he wanted to.

T'Challa gave him a serene smile. “I look forward to seeing you again."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating my other WIPs but tbh I'm taking a little break from them and then I'll dive right to them. ;)

2\. M'Baku

 

Sometimes, T'Challa debated whether or not he should forget his standards and just let M'Baku win. It would be wonderful to lay underneath that hulking figure of his and be completely at his mercy. And his cock... The king had seen it once on accident and the image was burned into his mind. He had touched himself to the image of it going inside him, splitting him wide. But then he would remember how fun it was to make him work for the right to have his way with him and would give it his all during their fights.

M'Baku, on the other hand, only grew more and more determined with each loss. He wanted to, for once, just once, see the revered king of Wakanda writhing underneath him, gasping and begging as he was plowed deep inside. He wanted to see those big brown eyes of his swimming with tears. Not tears of pain, but of uncontrollable pleasure that would leave King T'Challa quivering. But alas, every time he would try, he would fail. T'Challa would somehow hit him hard enough to send him sprawling and then he would take advantage of his unresponsive state and hold him down for the ten seconds that were required.

He hated to admit it, but King T'Challa was a worthy opponent. T'Challa had bested him countless of times, despite his lesser mass and shorter stature. M'Baku might have been able to pick T'Challa up like a ragdoll, but that man was a slippery one. And once again, like T'Challa had done numerous times, M'Baku found his head encased by the king's thick thighs. He was swung down on the floor and landed on the watery ground with a boom and a large splash. While he was trying to regain his senses back, T'Challa was on him, sitting quaintly on top of him. From his blurred vision, M'Baku could see him smiling in triumph under the bright sun of Wakanda.

That snapped him into having some focus. M'Baku grabbed T'Challa's waist and pushed him to the floor. Though his head was spinning, M'Baku managed to hold T'Challa down. For five whole seconds, he thought he had a chance of winning. He was envisioning T'Challa with his ass raised up high with those full, peachy cheeks in full display and his dark, sweet hole teasing him from between them. He imagined licking him there and hearing him squeal and all was blissful for a moment.

He must have lost his focus since T'Challa was suddenly on top of him again.

“Eight...nine...ten! Your time is up!” Okoye shouted.

T'Challa slid off the Jabari leader and offered his hand to him. As always, M'Baku denied it and got up by himself. T'Challa was used to it by now and took no offense in it. “Once again, thank you for taking the time to come see me.” the king said.

M'Baku grumbled. “I didn't come all the way to the Golden City just so I could see how you were doing, Your Majesty.” he said. “I came here hoping that I could make you submit and fuck you silly.”

“Of course. I understand, M'Baku.” T'Challa said. Despite soaking wet and wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, he looked perfectly at ease. “If it's any consolation, I think one of these days you'll manage to defeat me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” M'Baku said rolling his eyes. “Well, until next time, little king.”

“I will have a ship to escort you home.” T'Challa said. “Good bye, my friend.” The king turned around and walked away with Okoye following him. M'Baku's eyes instantly fell to the swell of his ass.

_“One day, I will get that man to scream my name.”_

But until then, M'Baku would have to work up to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some mild Valkyrie/Shuri. Shuri is like at least 18 tho.

3\. Thor

 

Thor had never been to Wakanda before or even heard of it, but he was glad he was in it. It was a beautiful country. Different to what he was used to in Asgard of course, but then again, everything usually was. His tour guide was a young woman who was apparently also the princess of Wakanda. Her name was Shuri and she asked more questions than he did, though they were mostly directed at Brunnhilde. Thor suspected that the princess was interested in the valkyrie beyond mere curiosity.

Princess Shuri was very informative when she wasn't asking him or Brunnhilde multiple questions all at the same time. Near the end of their tour, they stopped at a place called the Warrior's Falls.

“Warriors from all of Wakanda have the right to fight the king for the throne.” Shuri said.

“And if they win, then they get to become the ruler?” Brunnhilde asked. Shuri looked delighted that she was talking to her.

“Yes.” the princess said with a smile. Then she gained a mild look of disgust.“However, that's not the only reason why the Warrior Falls are used.” she said.

“Oh?” Brunnhilde said, shuffling closer. Meanwhile, Thor was too busy staring down at the center of the Falls, trying to imagine a battle going there.

“There is another tradition which isn't necessarily official that takes place here.” Shuri said. “It's fairly new but seems to be quite popular among visitors as well as locals.”

Brunnhilde's eyes sparked with interest. “What is it?”

“You see, any man that is brave and strong enough to defeat my brother, King T'Challa, is allowed to bed him for as many times as they like.” she said.

At that, Thor's full attention was now on the princess. “Pardon?” he said.

“So, you're telling me that any man that bests the king has full access to his arse?” Brunnhilde said. Surprise was evident in her face.

“Yup.” Shuri said. “My brother is a bit picky when it comes to his lovers.” she said with a shudder. The mere thought of her brother having angry-sex with his opponent made her want to retch.

“That's...interesting.” Thor said at last. He couldn't imagine doing the same. Was the king really that appealing that men from everywhere would come to challenge him? He sounded like a lech to Thor. How attractive could someone like that be anyways?

“Speaking of the king, I believe he asked to meet you two when I finished the tour. Let's head to the throne room.” Shuri said. When she took them there, the queen mother informed that the king was finishing up in the pool.

“To the pool we go, then.” Brunnhilde said. She sidled next to Shuri. “Lead the way, princess.”she said with a charming smile. Shuri giggled like a schoolgirl. Thor rolled his eyes behind them.

They arrived to a large glass room that held a vast pool and a jacuzzi. The room had palm trees and blooming flowers surrounding it. There were only two people in the entire room: a bald woman dressed in red that held a spear and a man that was swimming gracefully in the water of the pool. Thor could see a long, dark, muscled body make its way to the ladder of the pool.

“Princess.” the bald-woman said to Shuri, saluting her.

“Hello, General Okoye.” Shuri said, returning the salute. 

At the same time, the man that was swimming pulled himself up and stood tall with drops of water rolling off his body. Okoye handed the man a black fluffy towel.

“Thank you.” the man said as he took the towel and wiped his face. Thor couldn't look away from him. The man was beautiful and had a regal air. He was a man that demanded to be respected. Thor wanted to see what he looked like writhing in a bed and mussed up. He couldn't help but drop his eyes down to his legs and trail them slowly up until they were on his face again.

“Hello.” the man said in his smooth, accented voice. “I am King T'Challa.”

Thor gawked at him for a little longer then regained his senses. “I am Thor, Your Majesty. It is an honor to meet you.” he said. His eyes strayed down to T'Challa's collarbones, then to his small, dark nipples and finally his long, muscled legs. But he forced himself to meet T'Challa's brown eyes again when he noticed Okoye raising an eyebrow at him.

T'Challa offered him a smile. “Likewise.” Shuri went on to introduce Brunnhilde to her brother in a girlish fashion.

Thor was already convincing himself that maybe he could see the appeal the king had when T'Challa said, “Well, it was nice meeting you Thor but please excuse me. I would like to put some clothes on.” As he said this, he turned around and began walking towards the exit and flashed Thor with the delicious sight of his full ass.

And that was all it took for Thor to challenge T'Challa in order to have a chance to bed him.

“You're really doing this?” Brunnhilde asked him before he entered the Warrior Falls.

“I wish to delve into Wakandan customs. They are...fascinating” Thor said.

“Yeah, you want to really _delve_ into them, eh? You want to get in there _really_ deep.” Brunnhilde said, punching his arm with a laugh.

“Oh, shut up.” Thor grumbled then walked forward into the light.

“Hello, Thor.” T'Challa greeted when the other man stood across him.

“Good evening, Your Majesty.” Thor replied.

“Shall I explain the rules?”

“You shall.”

“Whoever stays on the ground for ten seconds loses.” T'Challa explained, then he added as an afterthought. “And no weapons of any kind.”

Thor was puzzled. He was already told that no weapons would be allowed.

T'Challa saw the confusion in the god's face. “And I mean _any_ kind. Including phenomenal powers over the elements.”

Damn. Well, it wasn't as if Thor depended on his powers or anything and it would make sense—they were surrounded by water. He wanted to subdue T'Challa, not electrocute him to death. He could manage without his godly powers.

***

People were not exaggerating when they said that King T'Challa was the best warrior in all of Wakanda. He didn't just have strength, he had the flexibility of a cat. Imagine that. Whenever Thor believed he had him pinned, he would slip away like an annoyed cat tired of being carried. He was a sneaky one but Thor was confident that he would win.

Until he found himself flat on his back with his head throbbing and the king of Wakanda sitting on his lap.

“Time's up!” Okoye shouts.

T'Challa slipped off of Thor far too quickly for his taste. “Thank you for your time, Thor.” he said and helped him up.

“It is I who should be thanking you, Your Majesty.” Thor said. His hand was still firmly wrapped around the king's. Okoye was staring at their interlocked hands with great distaste, but T'Challa didn't seem to mind. He smiled instead of pushing the god away when Thor raised the hand he held and kissed his knuckles. “You are a true gem.”

“You are too kind.” T'Challa said. 

Thor still hadn't released his hand. “You can expect another visit from me, sire.”

“I look forward to it. Be sure to win this time.” T'Challa said, offering a wink as he sauntered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is Erik. Save the best for last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. WHOOPS

 4. Erik 

Erik had been living in Wakanda for a year when he found out about the rule. He had been pissed at first. How the fuck did he not know that he could fuck T'Challa into oblivion for as many times as he wanted if he could beat his ass just _once_? Then he realized that this was his chance to redeem himself. He had beaten T'Challa before so there was a fifty-fifty chance he could win. And if he did (and he definitely planned on winning), he was going to make T'Challa his bitch. The thought of him completely at his mercy for sexual favors made him want to cackle wickedly.  

So, Erik went to find his cousin and his king. The younger man found him eating lunch placidly with his little sister outside in the balcony overlooking the royal gardens. T'Challa looked up from the platter of fruit he was eating delicately. His pretty eyes widened once he saw his cousin and Erik couldn't help but imagine them widening from the stretch of his cock going inside him. 

"N'Jadaka." T'Challa said. He stood up from his cushioned seat. 

"The hell do you want?" Shuri snapped beside her brother. 

The king raised a hand at her. "Shuri, please." 

Erik ignored the princess in favor of staring at T'Challa with a mirthless smile. He was imagining his body without his clothing. He only got to see his naked chest when they fought. He felt him up a little when he hauled him up. It was honestly an accident that he grabbed a handful of his cousin's ass but now he was wishing he had openly fondled the king in front of his people.  

"I'm here to challenge you, cuz." Erik said. 

"Challenge me? You already did." T'Challa said. He had a frown on his usually serene face.

"Oh, not for the throne, baby." He watched with glee as confusion spread in T'Challa's expression. The "baby" probably threw him way off. "I want you." 

"E-excuse me?" T'Challa stammered, something he rarely did. 

Erik's smile was wide and full of malice. He laughed. "Thought you saw the last of me, huh, bitch? Well, you thought wrong." 

"I don't understand..." T'Challa said. His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Erik said. "I wanna get balls-deep in you, sweetheart." 

 T'Challa's face was heated with a mix of shame and arousal. "You want to have sex with me?" he said while Shuri said, "The fuck? Ew!" 

"Fuck yeah." Erik said, biting his lips as he checked out what little he could see of his cousin's form. T'Challa liked to dress up to his neck on most days, including right at the moment. "You're fine as hell."  

T'Challa's cheeks felt like there were hot stones on them. He didn't think Erik, of all people, would want to bed him. 

"Gross." Shuri said. 

"What do you say, cuz?" Erik said. "Will you accept my challenge?" 

T'Challa regained himself as quickly as he could. He regained his usual solemn air and clasped his hands in front of him. "Yes. I accept." 

* * *

Once again, Erik found himself shirtless and at the Warrior Falls, standing across from T'Challa. The only different thing was that now Erik was fighting for the right to give it to the king of Wakanda hard instead of the throne. Back then, he had only cared about getting rid of T'Challa. He was blinded by his rage. But now, he could fully appreciate what a fine piece of ass T'Challa was. 

"Damn, you're sexier than I remember." Erik said. 

T'Challa tried to not let his words get to him and decided to ignore them. "Um, the rules—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know the rules, baby doll." Erik said with a roll of his eyes. Then he added with a smirk, "Believe me, I did my research. Basically, if I can hold you down then you're mine." 

T'Challa would never admit it, but Erik's smile was incredibly attractive. "Yes." he confirmed after a brief pause. 

Erik licked his lips, his eyes trailing up T'Challa's bare chest. "Then let's get to it." 

* * *

It was a close call, but Erik won the fight. T'Challa couldn't believe it as he lied on his back. Erik's hands gripped his wrists and his knees pinned his legs. His face was panting above his. 

"Prince N'Jadaka wins!" Okoye announced, though she wished it wasn't true. 

Erik's face split into a triumphant smile. "You're mine, kitty." he growled, then he was grabbing T'Challa's chin and forcing a kiss on his lips. When he didn't respond, the king received a nip on his lower lip that had him yelping. Erik withdrew with a dark chuckle and caressed T'Challa's cheek with the back of his hand. "We're gonna have so much fun. I'mma wreck that ass until you can't walk." 

T'Challa felt a little fear but he felt more arousal. What was Erik going to do to him?

* * *

T'Challa was on his back with his wrists tied above his head on his headboard. His thighs were thrown over Erik's broad shoulders. He was dead tired by now and his hole was sore. His abs, thighs, and face were splattered with dried cum from their previous coupling. They were now on round three. His body was littered with bites. It was safe to say that Erik was a possessive lover. 

"N'Jadaka..." T'Challa gasped. Through his tired haze, he could feel pleasure spiking up his spine for the third time. 

Erik was grinning above him in a predatory manner. He turned his head and kissed the meat of T'Challa's thigh, then sunk his teeth into it. The older man let out a soft whimper. "You're not gonna be able to walk tomorrow, kitty." Erik said. He sounded incredibly pleased.  He was going to be happy to watch T'Challa walk side-to-side. 

"You're so cruel." T'Challa said below him, but his rim clutched to Erik tightly. His prostate was being battered by the cock inside him. He clenched his tied hands together and started panting and moaning rhythmically as Erik pounded into his ass. 

"Am I?" Erik said. T'Challa was squeezing around him. His eyes were half-way open. All his energy had been sucked out of him. "If I was really cruel, I wouldn't let you cum. But I'm a generous lover." 

"Yet you tied me up."

"It's a humbling experience." Erik said. "Besides, I like having you at my mercy. You look pretty that way." 

"Seems to me like you're the one that needs to humbled." T'Challa quipped. 

Erik rolled his eyes. "You're talking too much. Keep it up and I'll make you choke on my dick." 

"So demanding..." T'Challa muttered but obeyed. Erik was the type of lover he had been looking for. Wade was more kinky, which was nice, but Erik was more forceful. 

"Fuck, baby. Gonna cum in that ass." Erik grunted above. He squeezed a handful of T'Challa's cheeks and chased after his orgasm until he was finishing inside the king's ass. Erik pulled out and admired his handiwork. T'Challa's hole was swollen and dripping with cum. He noticed that T'Challa was still as hard as a rock and decided to help him out a little. He grabbed his cock and jerked him off until he was shooting off like a fountain. 

"N'Jadaka!" T'Challa exclaimed. He trembled on the bed. 

Erik was entranced by the sight of the king of Wakanda whining and quivering below him. When the tremors had worn off, T'Challa opened teary eyes and stared up at his lover. "Dick left you shook, princess?" Erik asked with a smirk. 

T'Challa managed to roll his eyes tiredly. Erik was just as self-satisfied as Wade. He sincerely hoped they never met.

* * *

Of course Wade would meet Erik. Right off the bat, Erik hated Wade and Wade didn't appreciate the death glares he got from him. "'Challa baby, come sit over here." Wade said. The three of them were in the gazebo in the gardens sitting on the cushioned seats. 

"If you insist." T'Challa said with a shrug. He got up from his seat across Wade. Erik didn't like to be left sitting alone on his side, so he grabbed T'Challa's wrist and stopped him.

"Naw, sit with me, princess." Erik said, pulling him towards him. 

Wade glared daggers at the other man. "He doesn't want to sit with your bumpy ass." he said, referring to the scars that littered his body. 

"What makes you think he wants to be with your wrinkled ass, fucker?" Erik shot back. 

T'Challa rolled his eyes. "Boys, behave yourselves." he said. He took his hand back. "Why don't I sit between the both of you?" he offered, hoping to amend things. 

"I'm cool with that." Wade said. 

"Whatever..." Erik scoffed. 

Later at night, Erik decided to sneak into T'Challa's room. Only on his way there, he ran into Wade. "Aw, hell naw!" Erik whispered harshly. Everyone in the palace was asleep. 

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" Wade whispered back. 

"What's it look like, dumbass? I'm gonna fuck T'Challa." 

"Nope, because _I'm_ gonna fuck T'Challa. You carry your bumpy ass on home." 

"Bitch, what the fuck—" 

And so, T'Challa was woken up by the sound of gunshots and metal. He quickly slipped on a robe so he wasn't butt-naked and went to see what was going on. Okoye was outside his door with a tired and angry expression on her face. 

"Your brutes are going at it." the general said. 

"What!?" T'Challa rushed to where all the noise was coming from and saw Erik and shooting at Wade with his machine gun and Wade blocking the bullets with his katanas. "What in the name of Bast is going on here?!" he shouted. 

"Hey, baby..." Erik said. "We was just...uh..." He tried to hide his gun. 

"Having us a friendly spar." Wade finished.

"In the hallways? In the middle of the night?" T'Challa asked, crossing his arms. The other men didn't answer. 

"I have a solution." Shuri suddenly announced. No one noticed her stroll up until she was yawning and walking forward. 

"What is it?" T'Challa asked.

The next day, Erik and Wade were forced to wear a shirt that said "This is our get long shirt" for the whole day. T'Challa had a blast watching them sulk next to each other.


End file.
